Cafe Lucy
by Sabertooth7
Summary: Cafe by day, Guild by night. Lucy Heartfilia just got a job at the most famous cafe and guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail. Yea, not what she expected from the number 1 guild. But what if the two most famous and hottest guys in the guild fell for her? Read to find out. NaLu vs GrayLu
1. Cafe by day

Fairy, where are you going? I'll gather all the light, and shine down on your tomorrow! Oh, yeah! Can you hear this voice? Oh, yeah! It's hoarse from yelling. Oh, yeah! Until your heart can hear it. Oh yeah! Oh, yeah! The moon and sun high five. Are you sure your not forgetting something? When you're not here to make me laugh, even what I'm looking for can't be found. Snowing, be honest with yourself and smile, because when two people lay close, time overlaps. Fairy, where are you going I'll gather all the light and shine down on your tomorrow! Don't say goodbye!

* * *

><p>Anime: Hi everybody President of Animetion Tail here and welcome to Cafe Lucy!<p>

Anime:Mavis will you say disclaimer?

Mavis: Hai!, President Anime does not own Fairy Tail!

Anime: Also They use edolas magic four wheelers instead of earthland's since edolas's you can go inside and use lacrima for gas and those have a steering wheel XD. Oh yea not a high school story so no school it's like normal but in guilds there are cafes,bars,clubs,etc that are open to anyone.

Anime: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"So Lucy do you have any magic?"The tiny old man asked me in his office.<p>

I sweat dropped.

Wow, that's the first question he asks.

"Um, y-yes I use Celestial Spirit Magic" I told him holding up my keys.

"I have three gold keys and three silver keys" I explained.

Makarov-san nodded his balding head,"Good what keys do you have?"

"My g-gold keys are,A-Aquarius the Water Bearer,Taurus the Golden Bull,a-and Cancer the Giant C-Crab" I stuttered out.

I know for stuttering when I'm nervous.

I wanted to be Lucy the great Celestial Spirit Mage.

Not Lucy the nobody who stutters.

That's why I'm applying now for Fairy Tail the number one cafe and magic guild in Fiore and the only one in Magnolia.

It's a Cafe by day Guild by night.

Awesome!

"Silver?" He asked impatiently,"You have six right?"

I slapped my hand to my face.

Lucy you baka,baka,baka,baka,baka,baka!

Talk about first impressions!

"U-Um, Lyra the H-Harp,Horolgium the C-Clock,and Crux the S-Southern Cross" I said feeling like a dork.

"Well you have the magic part down, so now time for the maid part" He then said.

"Mirajane!"

"Yes, master" The famous white haired transformer mage asked as she walked in.

I stared at her in awe.

It's the model Mirajane Stratuss!

Squee! I love her in Sorcerer Weekly!

I'm totally fangirling right now! I so hope I get this job!

I can't wait to see cute boys though like Salamander Natsu and Ice Make Gray!

My eyes resembled hearts just thinking about to two male mages.

"Take Lucy for her trial run" He ordered the former pin up model.

"Come Lucy" I then followed her into this female locker room.

Mirajane gave me a waitress uniform to wear that she was currently wearing.

The outfit consisted of light brown stockings, with a small black wrap at the top with white frills, and black small heels, the top had a small black dress the reached to my lower thigh, with white frills around the rims of the dress, it showed a lot of cleavage which I didn't like very much. The shoulders were white with a tiny red heart at the end of each one. It came complete with a pink headband with white frills and two red hearts on the end of the left side of the headband.

"Lucy you look cute!" Mirajane complimented me.

I just got a compliment from Mirajane!

"T-Thank You"

"Okay, you will work with Natsu and Happy today and if you do good you will work with Gray and Erza tomorrow" She explained.

"You will switch off each day,once you write down your orders give it to me at the front" Mira continued.

"Oh, yea and give your tips to Levy the cashier at the end of the first day to determine your score"

"Okay"

Mira handed me a small order book and pen and ushered me towards Natsu.

Kyaa! I'm going to me Nastu!

"Here she is boys" Mira said to the Salamander and the cat?

The boys' outfit is black pants with a black vest with gold buttons and a pure white long sleeve undershirt and dark black dress shoes.

"Is that a tiny blue person?" I asked.

"No, I'm a cat" The blue cat who I think is Happy said showing his wings.

A TALKING BLUE CAT WHO CAN FLY!? WHAT KIND OF FREAK SHOW IS THIS!

THIS IS SO FREAKING WEIRD!

I was indeed freaking out on the inside.

But I was cool on the outside, "A-A talking cat c-cool"

Kind of.

"Lucy, right? I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel!" The pink headed Dragon Slayer exclaimed.

My heart soared Natsu is talking to me!

"Okay I'll leave you guys to work" Mira said leaving.

Thus, work began.

"Refill!"

"Coming!" I ran to there table.

"Service!"

"Hold on please!" I yelled.

"Service!" The customer bellowed loudly.

"Wait!" I shouted.

"I demand service!"

"SHUT UP AND WAIT A MINUTE!" I took out my key.

"Open gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!" I summoned.

"Cancer please could you go and get Natsu and Happy they've been in the bathroom forever" I asked.

"Who-ebi?"

"A pink haired guy and a blue cat"

"Okay-ebi"

I heard shouts of scream and protest.

"Hey who are you!?" Natsu's voice.

"Aye!"Happy's voice.

Cancer then dragged the boys out and vanished.

I grabbed a carrying tray.

"HOW DARE YOU HIDE IDIOTS!" I slammed the tray on both of there heads.

"We're sorry" They said simultaneously.

"Just handle that rude customer" I pointed to the guy.

"Aye,Luigi"

"IT'S LUCY!" I yelled.

How can the salamander be so ugh stupid!

"I hear you" Somebody said.

Wait did I just say that out loud!?

"Yup"

STOP IT LUCY!

"Sup, I'm Gray Fullbuster" I turned around to see the ice mage himself.

"G-Gray?" I blushed.

"You?" He asked.

"L-Lucy H-Heartfilia"

"No need to stutter" He said.

ACK! HE NOTICED!

I then blushed like crazy.

My face was super red and hot.

"Why do you look like a tomato with a wig? Is it cosplay?" Gray asked staring at me.

"U-Um y-y-your c-c-c-clothes" I asked blushing more.

"Ugh, I just had them" He then went off to find his uniform.

"CLOSING TIME" Master yelled as the last customer exited.

I made my way over to Levy,"Hi, I'm Lucy here's my tips" I gave up 11150 jewel.

"Good job Lucy! I'm Levy by the way" She said as she looked at the cash then gave it back to me.

"I'll tell master you passed" She said with a smile.

"T-Thank you!" I exclaimed.

YAY I MADE IT INTO FAIRY TAIL I DID IT!

I'M SO HAPPY TO WORK HERE!

I HOPE I GET A LOT OF FRIENDS!

WEEEEEE I MADE IT!

MY DREAM HAS FINALLY COME TRUE!

But aloud I said,"Cool"

I CAN'T WAIT TO DO MY FIRST MISSION!

I'LL DO IT TODAY SINCE TODAY WAS THE LAST DAY WE DO HALF DAYS ON FRIDAYS AND CLOSED ON WEEKENDS SO I CAN DO MISSION THEN TOO I'M SO HAPPY!

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"We can here you"Gray said nonchalantly.

"WHY!?" I cried anime tears.

* * *

><p>Anime:Hope you liked the first chapter! Read,Review,Favorite,Follow please and Mavis will give you a cookie!<p>

Mavis:I ate them all

Anime:Why!? We need more for the readers!?

Mavis: Too Bad

Anime: You don't appreciate me

Well hope you liked it!


	2. Guild by night

Fairy, where are you going? I'll gather all the light, and shine down on your tomorrow! Oh, yeah! Can you hear this voice? Oh, yeah! It's hoarse from yelling. Oh, yeah! Until your heart can hear it. Oh yeah! Oh, yeah! The moon and sun high five. Are you sure your not forgetting something? When you're not here to make me laugh, even what I'm looking for can't be found. Snowing, be honest with yourself and smile, because when two people lay close, time overlaps. Fairy, where are you going I'll gather all the light and shine down on your tomorrow! Don't say goodbye!

* * *

><p>Anime:Hi! All I have to say is upstairs of the guild is the cafe and downstairs in the normal guild.<p>

Anime: And i'm using money in a different way so 200 jewel instead of 200,000 jewel and 2 million jewel is 2000 and for her rent it is 70 jewel instead of 70,000 it'll make things simpler for me.

Anime:Oh yea and the cafe closes at 5:30 it is a brunch cafe.

Mavis:Anime doesn't own Fairy Tail

Anime:Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I was currently getting ready to take my first mission from Fairy Tail.<p>

In the locker room I was putting on my normal day outfit.

Which was a white sleeveless shirt, with a a giant blue cross on it, a blue miniskirt and a brown belt with a silver ring that holds my keys and my whip with the heart shaped end, and not to forget my black, leather high heeled boots.

I completed it with small ponytail with a blue ribbon on the right side of my head with the rest of my hair loose.

Oh yea, I got my pink Fairy Tail stamp on the back of my right hand which I totally fangirled over but I am cool with now.

I was busy looking at the request board downstairs when Gray came and put his arm around me.

"I have a mission if you wanna help me" Gray proposed.

I blushed again at the ice mage's cool touch.

"There you go cosplaying again, what anime has a blonde tomato?" No, he's going to think I'm some cosplaying freak!

"U-Um none" I replied.

"So, yes or no?" The ice mage asked.

"Y-Yes" He looked happy.

"Okay then let's go!"

"Let me grab something" I walked into the locker room to get my new key Nikora which I named Plue.

I came back to see Natsu behind a pillar glaring daggers at Gray.

I wonder what that's about.

***On the train***

I was next to Gray on the train as it started moving.

"Open Gate Of The White Doggy, Plue!" I summoned.

The short white celestial spirit sat across from me eating a lollipop.

"Cute" Gray admired.

"T-Thanks"

"Pun-puun"

I can't believe I'm alone with Gray!

Excluding Plue.

His hand then put down on mine.

We were holding hands!

Kyaaa!

"S-So Gray can I see t-the mission?" Gray handed me the quest.

I read,"Shirotsume town, huh?.No way! 200 jewel just to take a single book from the mansion of some guy named Duke Everlue!?"

"Nope It's been raise to 2000 jewel!" Gray exclaimed.

"No way!"

"Note: Everlue is a dirty perverted old man currently seeking blonde hair maids" I read.

"Oh so you're going to dye your blonde and dress up like a maid?" I asked smiling.

"Your so cruel" The male mage sulked.

***At Everlue's Mansion***

"So what's the plan Lucy?" Why does he expect me to come up with one!?

Sigh. I'll do my best.

"Just watch"

"Open Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!" Thus came the spirit.

"Cancer do what you do best"I ordered.

"Ok-ebi"

"Gray this way"

"Got it"

Ding Dong.

Duke Everlue came to the door himself.

"Yes"

"I'm Cancer the hair stylist would you like a free hair cut-ebi?" Nice Cancer!

"Free!? Yes Great!" Cheapskate.

"Who are they?" He asked pointing to me and Gray.

"My assistants-ebi" Phew dodged a bullet there.

Cancer then got to work.

"I forgot my comb,do you have one-ebi?" The plan's going well.

"Yes it's upstairs in my library" Perfect!

"We'll get it!" Gray bellowed.

Nice he's so smart! I didn't even tell him the plan!

Gray grabbed my wrist and dragged me upstairs.

Kyaa! Gray's touching me!

We found the library easily but there was somebody in it a big pink haired she-beast.

"Need something?" She asked.

I spotted the book,"Gray it's there" I whispered.

He nodded.

"Ice Make: Stairs!" He created outside the window.

"Ice Make: Prison!" The mage trapped her in a ice crate.

"Lucy, now!" I nodded.

I ran grabbed the book then kicked the window open and began to run down the ice stairs.

"ACK!"

Gray!

I then felt something grab my leg.

I froze.

The hand brought me back up through the window and slammed me to the ground.

Hard.

"AAAHHH!" I screamed in pain.

"LUCY!" I heard Gray yell.

I could see the large crater I made as I started to go unconscious.

Then there it was.

I could see the ceiling break down and red,orange,yellow come down from it.

Then I felt my shirt being lift up.

Oh god, am I being raped?

I was to hurt to move though.

Ouch.

Then it came the scorching hot pain on my stomach.

"AAHHH!" I screamed jumping up.

I then see him Natsu.

He saved me.

But again I was hurt.

The she-beast bunched me and Natsu.

We broke threw the door as we flew over railing to downstairs and it was a high fall.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

As we were falling side by side, Natsu wrapped his arms around my stomach pulling me close to him.

"Natsu..." I whispered.

We prepared for the impact.

Also while we were about to hit the ground, I saw the she-beast about to jump on us.

So I screamed once again.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh no you don't, Ice Make: Hammer!" Gray got an ice hammer and knocked her across the railing and she landed on the other side.

We were inches from the ground.

I then realized how far we were, Natsu will die!

I took out a key.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"HOROLOGIUM PLEASE!"

The spirit appeared at the bottom his soft cushion open waiting for us to fall in.

Which we did.

The door closed and it was extremely small and tight.

During the impact his hands moved from my stomach to my breast.

Then he squeezed it!

I blushed 50 shades of red.

"AAAAHHHHH!YOU PERVERT!" I yelled as I kicked open the door and ran while covering my chest.

"S-Sorry" The fire mage said as he blushed.

"What is going on!?"Everlue Shouted.

"Hey my book!" Gray did indeed have DayBreak.

Gray froze the book and slammed it to the floor it breaking into a 1000 pieces.

"NOOOOO!" He Cried.

"U-Um Forced Gate Closure" Wait I just did two gates!

Nice Job Lucy!

"Well Let's get paid!"Gray yelled as he took something from Everlue.

I wonder what was it?

It was small and gold it looked like a key, but I'm the only celestial spirit mage here.

Unless Everlue was...

Nah your thinking to much Lucy

* * *

><p>Anime: Is she? Or maybe she was on to something continue reading this story to find out.<p>

Anime: There was a lot of GrayLu here with them alone together so I evened it out with that NaLu moment.

Anime: Natsu was such a perv!

Mavis: Yup anyway read,review,follow,favorite,support!

Anime: hoped you liked!


End file.
